Dança da Extinção
by YumeSangai
Summary: "Se você não lutar, você morre". Um Apocalipse Zumbi, a vida não é sobre viver, mas sim sobreviver. EXO


**DANÇA DA EXTINÇÃO**

 **CHAPTER 1 NÃO É ROLETA RUSSA SE A SUA VIDA VALE POR DUAS.**

Trigger: #characterdeath #hunhan

― N-na-não, tem que ter um jeito, nós vamos conseguir dar um jeito.

As mãos de Sehun tremiam tão violentamente que ele não conseguia simplesmente puxar a porta do armário para verificar se ainda havia algum equipamento de primeiros socorros.

― Merda. - As lágrimas escorriam salgadas e ele socou a porta que fez um _clic_ e abriu, mas estava vazio.

Luhan tossiu, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso triste. Eles já tinham olhado tudo.

― Hun, não tem mais jeito, não pra mim.

― Cale-se. Nós podemos amputar o seu pé, eu posso te carregar, vai dar certo, sei que vai.

― Eu não quero ficar sem um pé. - Riu sem vontade, como se fosse uma brincadeira.

Como se seu tornozelo não estivesse com a marca de dentes, roxo e com pus e sangue saindo pela ferida, como se não houvesse marcas roxas e azuis já na altura de sua coxa.

Um sinal de que a infecção tinha se espalhado e provavelmente já alcançado seu coração.

Era uma corrida inútil.

Luhan se recostou no travesseiro, ao menos estava numa calma macia e confortável.

Ele sempre pediu para que morresse dormindo. Não era isso que a maioria das pessoas desejava?

Algo pacífico, indolor?

Talvez fosse indolor.

Ele não estava sentindo nada.

― Hun, sejamos realistas um momento, não vai funcionar. – Ele só precisava que ele parasse. Parasse de chorar, de tremer, de tentar.

― Vai sim. - Ele não estava ouvindo. Ele não queria ouvir.

― Hun.

Sehun continuava a abrir gavetas e jogar coisas inúteis no chão. Ele provavelmente jogaria todas as latas de comida no chão se abrisse a porta de uma dispensa porque nada daquilo seria capaz de salvar seu melhor amigo.

Ele jogaria toda a comida do mundo fora se isso significasse que poderia ter Luhan ao seu lado.

Saudável, como deveria ser.

― Sehun.

Ele parou. Caiu de joelhos naquela bagunça. Ombros tremendo, mãos contra o rosto, unhas se encravando na pele. Nada importava. Ele só queria parar de chorar. Chorar não iria adiantar em nada, ele só estava perdendo tempo e sabia disso, mas não conseguia controlar.

― Hun, eu só quero passar um tempo com você, não me negue isso.

Sehun se arrastou de joelhos até a cama, como se pagasse alguma penitência.

Em sua mente, ele pedia a Deus, qualquer um, qualquer ser misericordioso que o ajudasse. Parou ao lado da cama, de joelhos. Sentiu dedos correndo por seus cabelos, um afago.

― Hun, olha pra mim, vamos conversar.

― Eu posso te salvar, e-eu posso fazer isso dar certo. - Seus olhos brilhavam, pupilas dilatadas, era um delírio, no fundo ele sabia.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não era como nos filmes.

― Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa, Sehun-ah.

Ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu, não conseguiria falar nada naquele momento, Luhan continuou afagando seus cabelos

― Você é forte.

Ele negou, lágrimas escorreram.

Luhan sorriu.

― É sim, você é o mais forte e você vai ser o último homem na terra.

― Não, não sem você.

― Eu acredito em você. Todas as suas feridas, elas vão te ajudar a crescer. Você está vivo então viva e continue lutando.

Ele subiu na cama, se embrulhou na cama ao lado do corpo de Luhan que o abraçou como pôde, o corpo do mais novo basicamente convulsionava.

― Hun.

Ele ergueu o rosto

Luhan tirou uma arma de trás do travesseiro. Os olhos de Sehun arregalaram.

― Não! – Ele recuou basicamente caindo da cama.

― Eu não vou me transformar.

Esse era o fim da linha. Não deveria ser humanamente possível ainda ter lágrimas, Sehun deveria estar esgotando algum estoque universal, provavelmente morreria desidratado, talvez ele também estivesse chegando no fim da linha, pois havia começado a soluçar.

― Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ele foi sincero e negou com a cabeça. Outro sorriso no rosto do mais velho.

― Eu não tenho muita força em mim, eu preciso de você.

Luhan depositou a arma nas mãos de Sehun, não era a primeira vez que ele segurava uma, mas essa parecia pesada, muito pesada.

Talvez fosse o peso da vida de Luhan. Suas mãos ainda tremiam, ele passou a arma de uma mão para outra como se tentasse equilibrar o peso ou medir algo.

― Hun.

Ele fechou os olhos. Queria guardar aquela voz em seu coração para sempre. O jeito único como era chamado, somente por ele. Tudo que viveram juntos, Sehun sempre fora apaixonado pelo mais velho, mas era apenas um amor platônico, Luhan não o via da mesma forma.

Isso não importava agora.

Não nesse mundo.

Sehun soltou o ar devagar.

As mãos pararam de tremer. O polegar destravou a trava, a mão se ajustou no cabo, o dedo indicador sobre o gatilho.

Ele abriu os olhos.

Um sorriso pacífico na expressão cansada de Luhan era o que o aguardava.

― Você fez parte dos melhores momentos da minha vida e esteve comigo durante os piores. Eu não desejaria nada de diferente. Você é o irmão que eu nunca tive.

Sehun sorriu. Platônico até o fim, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Nenhuma desilusão. Nenhuma realidade alternativa, apenas a vida como ela realmente é.

Cruel.

― Han. - Ele tinha toda a atenção dele naquele momento. - Eu amo você.

Uma confissão, ele não precisava, mas queria dizer algo sincero, queria entregar o coração uma única vez. Uma última vez.

Seus olhos sorriram formando pequenas meias luas.

― Eu sei.

Sehun assentiu. Era isso. Apenas isso.

Luhan fechou os olhos.

Sehun ergueu o braço.

― Eu vou ser o único homem na terra. – Repetiu as palavras ditas pelo mais velho.

― Você vai ser o único homem na terra.

― Hyung, muito obrigado.

Luhan sorriu.

A arma disparou.


End file.
